comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Howlett (Earth-1260)
History Childhood Logan was the son of the rich Canadian business man, James Howlett. Logan wasn't interested in taking up the family business like his father wanted for him. Logan was always more of an adventurous child, and he would always hang out with his best friend, Victor, who his father did not like, since he and Victor's father had never liked each other. But the two of them did not let this bother them. The two of them always seemed to get in trouble, and Victor's father punished him harshly, but Logan never got punished, only a stern "Don't do that again", which Victor's father thought was pathetic. After Logan and Victor hadn't seen each other in a little over a week, Logan began feeling sick. When he was taken to the doctor, as he was being examined, the doctor was surprised to see that Logan was in the process of getting completely better at that very moment, which James thought was very odd. Running Away with his Brother As James insisted Logan was still sick, Victor tried to make sure he was okay, but James would not let him into their house. Victor's father was tired of putting up with James, so he entered the house by force, knocking James to the ground. Logan, who continued insisting he felt fine, rushed out of his room to see what was going on. Victor ran upstairs as a fight broke out between their two fathers. Logan did not want to see his father get killed, so he ran downstairs, and as he ran towards Victor's father, three bones ripped out of each hand, and soon he had been stabbed by six claws simultaneously. All three of them were freaked out, and his last words were "How could you do this to me, son?" as he died, Logan demanded to know what he meant. James caved, saying that Victor's father had raped his wife, impregnating her with him. He and Victor were brothers. Logan killed his "father" a liar, gutting his throat with his new bone claws, which he was still afraid of. Living On the Road Victor ran down, telling Logan he wasn't alone. He held up his hands and showed Logan all of his nails had grown out into razor sharp claws you would find on an animal. Logan was happy to discover Victor was his brother, but with the two dead adults on the floor, neither of them knew what to do. Victor said the townspeople would be coming for them, since they hate people like them, they hate mutants. Logan trusted his brother, and soon he and Victor were far away from the town, living on a fast moving train. Victor had helped Logan control his powers, and the bones had been retreated back into his body. Victor knew they wouldn't be safe on the train, since those deranged townspeople would stop at nothing to cleanse the world of the mutant filth. He didn't want Logan to worry, but they soon discovered he was right. One of the police officers had followed them onto the train, he must have been the craziest of them all. He made it into their train car, and attempted to kill both of them. Logan had gotten shot in the shoulder, and he thought he was going to die, but his tissue realigned itself in seconds. He was amazed by that, but was too focused on watching Victor kill the man with his claws and then throw the body off of the train into a forest. Both of them soon jumped off of the train, knowing they would be hunted. They walked the rest of the way and found their way to a slightly bigger town than they had previously lived in. Becoming a Thief Put in Jail Breaking Out and Joining the Army First Death Coming to America Weapon X The Adamantium Hunted by the Program Second Death Abducted by the Kree Lost at Sea Living in Greece Battling Hercules Victor's Death Off the Grid Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-1260 Category:X-Men (Earth-1260) Category:Mutants Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Category:Agility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Killed by Deadpool Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:New Ultimates Initiative (Earth-1260) Category:Inhumans Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Ultimates Initiative (Civil War) (Earth-1260) Category:Versions of Wolverine Category:Adamantium